El Nacimiento de una Leyenda
by Ezequiel77
Summary: acompañen las aventuras de un muchacho experto en las artes del kung fu,donde viaja accidentalmente al mundo de kung fu panda donde allí conbatira los males que amenasan con la paz de china convirtiendoce asi en leyenda. (DEJADO)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectores de fanfic les traigo esta historia de kung fu panda con unas mezclas de algunos animes que e visto a lo largo de mi vida ,que recuerdos aquellos :'D**

**N / A:primero antes que nada la historia tendrá como protagonista a un personaje mío cuyo destino es ser el guerrero dragón , pero po aparecerá como un amigo de este personaje**, **fuera de eso la historia seguirá su curso igual que la película.**

**Descargo la responsabilidad: No soy dueño de kung fu panda, lo único que soy dueño es de este personaje inventado**

**Capitulo 1: El inicio de una leyenda**

Era un día cualquiera en un las afueras, para ser más preciso en el bosque donde en aquel lugar la suave brisa mecía las hojas de los arboles haciendo que unas que otras cayeran formando un hermoso follaje

A de si verdad en aquel lugar se sentía la tranquilad y la paz en el aire hasta que…

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-gritaba un chico cayendo del cielo.

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un fuete golpe en el bosque, que hasta las aves más cercanos salieron volando de allí.

-ah mi cabeza como duele-dijo frotándose la cabeza para aliviar el dolor.

Luego que se le fue un poco el dolor empezó a mirar su entorno y se dio cuenta de algo.

-COMO LLEGE A ESTE BOSQUE-grito un poco enojado.

Lo siguiente que hiso fue sentarse a analizar la situación en la que estaba, lo único que se acordaba era de una luz.

-¿qué era esa luz?-se pregunto a si mismo

**Flashback**

En el dojo se escuchaba aquellos ruidos del entrenando y como se oían los ruidos cualquiera pensaría que esa persona entrenaba muy duro.

En eso un señora de no más de 38 años escucha ruidos en el dojo en eso decide dirigirse al dojo para saber que era ese ruido. En cuanto vio que era su hijo el que entrenaba lo llamo.

Aquel chico de 17 años que estaba entrenando se llamaba kirito Liáng , a lo largo de los años entrenando el arte de kung fu llego a tener un estado físico muy bueno y también con los pasares de los años aprendió que el kung fu no solo eran golpes.

-kirito que haces levantado a esta hora –pregunto la señora

El chico cuyo nombre era kirito dejo de entrenar por la vos de su madre que lo estaba llamando .un poco cansado de su entrenamiento se tiro al suelo a descansar y le dijo a su madre.

- solo estaba entrenando mamá-dijo kirito un poco cansado

- pero a esta hora es muy temprano-dijo su madre con un tono de regaño

Cuando su madre le dijo eso se levanto del suelo y miro el reloj colgado en la pared y se sorprendido cuando vio la hora:

- 6:30 de la mañana-dijo kirito a la bajo por la hora ya que enpezo a entrenar desde muy temprano

El siempre había entrenado a esas horas pero últimamente entrenaba muy seguido a esa hora para calmarse un poco.

Como la madre vio que su hijo no le dijo nada siguió hablando.

-bueno no importa, prepárate para la escuela-le dijo a su hijo.

-si ya voy-dijo dirigiéndose al baño para prepararse para la escuela

Cuando llego a la cocino su madre le dijo que se le hacía tarde para la escuela entonces agarro un pan y se fue lo más rápido posible a la escuela. Mientras en el camino estaba tan apurado que se habia tropezado cayéndose justo alado de una mujer muy extraña. Cuando se levanto iba a seguir su camino pero le llamo la atención era que la mujer misteriosa lo miraba fijamente.

-ehh tengo algo en la cara-dijo kirito algo incomodo por la mujer

La mujer ignoro lo que dijo kirito y le dijo

-joven quiere que le rebele su futuro-dijo sin mas

Cuando le pregunto eso opto por ignorarla y seguir su camino, pero lo que dijo lo detuvo en seco.

-vas a la es la escuela kirito Liáng practicante del kung fu-dijo la misteriosa mujer riendo entre dientes

-co.. como sebes eso-dijo kirito asombrado

-créeme se mucho cosas de que te lo imaginas-dijo sin prestarle atención la cara de asombrado que tenia kirito

-sígueme –dijo guiándolo hasta una casa un poco antigua

Kirito se olvido de la escuela y la siguió por que quería saber hasta qué punto esta mujer conocía su vida.

-y bien –dijo cruzado de brazos un poco irritado

-paciencia joven, la paciencia es una virtud que tienen los maestros del kung fu –dijo ignorando todas las expresiones que tenia kirito por lo que le había dicho.

-está bien – dijo sentándose en una silla cerca para calmarse un poco.

La mujer al ver que el joven se calmaba decidió seguir con la predicción del futuro del joven, en eso la serró los ojos, kirito al ver lo que hacía aquella mujer se preguntaba a si mismo

-no sé lo que está pasando aquí pero esto es muy extraño-se dijo a si mismo mirando a la mujer con los ojos serrados

Kirito que estaba esperando que algo ocurriera se acerco a la mujer, pero cuando estuvo cerca abrió los ojos de golpe asustándolo haciendo que este se callera de espalda al piso

-valla joven su futuro es simplemente fantástico-dijo asombrada, pero cuando vio que estaba en el piso le pregunto.

-¿que estas haciendo en el suelo?-pregunto curiosa

-usted me asusto-dijo kirito enojado

-¿cómo lo asuste?-pregunto más curiosa aun

-no importa, ¿dígame que descubrió sobre mi futuro?-pregunto un poco irritado en su vos

-a si en que estaba , según lo que he visto su futuro será muy difícil donde tendrá muchos obstáculos a través de él-dijo con un tono de voz misterioso

- genial, simplemente genial valla futuro -dijo un poco triste

- pero -dijo la mujer llamando de nuevo la atención de kirito

- si usted supera todos estos obstáculos que se le impone podrá ser una leyenda muy reconocida -dijo sorprendiendo a kirito .

Cuando termino de escuchar las cosos locas que le dijo la mujer se dispuso a irse, pero cundo iba a salir por la puerta aquella mujer le dijo

-a y acerca de tu maldición no te sientas afectado por eso trata de vivir como siempre-dijo riéndose entre dientes

Esto le cayó como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, como era que savia tanto de el, pero no se quedo ni un minuto más en ese lugar. Cuando se dio cuenta que hora era corrió con una velocidad increíble, mientras la mujer que vio el futuro aquel joven lo observaba desde la ventana como se iba dijo

- buena suerte kirito Liáng la necesitara-dijo alegándose de le ventana

**Mientras tanto con kirito**

-llego tarde, llego tarde-gritaba corriendo como loco

Lo que no se dio cuenta mientras corría era que en su camino se veía una luz brillante pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde lo último que vio fue oscuridad

**Fin de flashback**

-con que así llegue a este lugar-pensó

Kirito no se dio cuenta de algo debido que estaba averiguando como llego, pero cuando su cola de empezó a mover se petrifico

-QUE DEMOÑOS ESTA OCURRIENDO AQUÍ-grito mirando su cola peluda de color blanco con rallas negras

Cuando seguía revisando su cuerpo se dio cuenta que tenia garras, colmillos, pelaje de pies a cabeza del mismo color que su cola hasta su visión había cambiado por una mas refinada.

-soy..soy..SOY UN TRIGRE-grito a las cuatro vientos

**Continuara….**

**Ufff que trabajo me costo escribir esto ,bueno para ser sincero me gusto escribir esta es como se mente se despejara un poco de lo cotidiano en fin aquí les dejo un pequeño resumen de kirito ****Liáng**

**Kirito Liáng: el es un chico de 17 años de edad que estudia en la secundaria, desde los 5 años empezó a practicar kung fu con su padre y varios maestros del mismo** **estilo en sus viajes por el mundo. su actitud es como decirlo es bueno y amables con los que se los merezca pero también puede ser frio con las personas que tienen un mal genio**

**Bueno como este es mi primer fanfic les pido disculpas por la ortografía y también les pido críticas razonables para poder seguir mejorando .gracias **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola lectores de fanfic aquí la continuación del capítulo 2 de esta historia que la verdad me sale de la nada misma, pero bueno esto lo escribo como un pasatiempo así que salga lo que salga : P **

**Capitulo 2: La Maldición**

-soy..soy..SOY UN TRIGRE-grito a los cuatro vientos

Después de gritar se desespero un poco y empezó a correr en círculos como un niño repitiéndose….

-esto no me puede estar pasando –seguía repitiéndose así mismo corriendo en círculos como niño

Luego de un minuto de comportarse como un niño se apoyo en el árbol mas cercano para calmarse un poco, cuando se calmo lo único que dijo en voz baja fue….

-esto es el colmo, no me puede estar pasando esto, parece como si las cosas mas raras me pasaran a mi –se dijo a si mismo recordando aquel día que cambio su vida

Ya calmado se puso de pie y empezó a ver a los alrededores y le llamo la atención que desde lejos se veía humo como si estuviera saliendo de una chimenea o algo así. Entonces decidió ir a ese lugar ya que no le gustaba la idea de quedarse en el bosque con tan solo su mochila de la escuela.

-bueno por lo menos tengo mi mochila-dijo agarrando la mochila que estaba a metros de él para levarlo a su espalda

Con eso se dirigió hacia donde salía el humo, en el camino se miraba las manos o mejor dicho patas viéndolas más de cerca pensando cómo le paso esto. pero un ruido de ramas rompiéndose cuando alguien las pisaba lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-salgan de sus escondites-dijo en voz alta mirando algunos árboles en particular

-vaya tienes un buen oído descubriste me descubriste –dijo aparentemente un cocodrilo

Kirito al ver que era un cocodrilo que hablaba como una persona, parado en dos patas con una daga en la cintura se sorprendió un poco pero no lo demostró en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –dijo kirito con una mirada de pocos amigos

-solo quiero que me des lo que tienes en la espalda –dijo refiriéndose a la mochila

Kirito ya savia que era un ladrón y que quería su mochila ,pero también percibió movimientos en los arbusto cercanos y se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, pero esto no lo asusto y seguro de si mismo dijo…

-que vengan tu y tus amigos por ella-dijo en vos alta poniéndose en posición de pelea

-con mucho gusto, muchachos mátenlo y sáquenle todo lo que tiene-grito el líder

Cuando dijo eso cuatros cocodrilos bandidos salieron de varios arbustos con intención de matar al tigre, kirito esquivaba y bloqueaba con facilidad todo los ataques que estaba recibiendo y con algunos golpes rápidos había dejado a los cocodrilos inconscientes

-es…muy rápido- dijo antes de quedar inconsciente

-que decepción resultaron ser muy débiles-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-ahora el ultimo -dijo caminando tranquilamente hacia el líder

El líder al ver como sus subordinados quedaban inconscientes se aterrorizo pero aun con miedo se lanzo sobre el tigre en un intento de matarlo de una vez, kirito al ver esto con un movimiento veloz tenia al líder contra un árbol con su pata en el cuello del cocodrilo mirando de forma amenasante

-dime una razón para no matarte ahora mismo-dijo mirándolo a los ojos para ver cómo este reaccionaba

El bandido suplicaba por su vida, pero kirito no tenia intensión de matarlo no era su estilo matar personas, entonces aun con su pata en el cuello del líder del bandido dijo…

-bueno por esta vez te dejo vivir, pero si te veo robando de nuevo con tus amigos te matare-dijo de forma amenazante

En eso soltó al líder de los bandidos y con un movimiento rápido lo dejo inconsciente, no quería que estos infelices lo siguieran de nuevo .en eso ve que el cielo se nublaba y se escuchaba las ruidos de los truenos señal de que estaba a punto de llover. kirito le había quitado a los bandido una capa y un sombrero **(como po en la película )**.cuando caminaba empezó de a poco a caer las primeras gotas hasta que lluvia se hizo mas y mas fuerte

-oh no, no de nuevo-dijo en medio de la lluvia cuando sintió el cambio de su maldición

su cuerpo ya no tenía ese aspecto masculino de siempre sino que ahora tenía un aspecto más delicado , al mirar un poco abajo podía ver que ya no tenía pectorales, sino que ahora tenía pechos un poco grande para su gusto y ni hablar de alli abajo, el se convirtió en ella en una mujer felina**(bueno imaginen a tigresa en blanco con rallas negras pero con mas curvas).**

-Maldita lluvia, maldita maldición-dijo irritado con una voz femenina

La lluvia parecía no cesar en eso vio una pequeña cueva y entro en ella para refugiarse de la lluvia, mientras esperaba que la lluvia parara miraba el cielo lluvioso acordándose de aquel día

**Flashback hace un año atrás**

El y su padre estaban de viaje por el mundo para seguir mejorando sus habilidades en el arte de kung fu ,en el camino se fueron hacia una aldea apartada de la sociedad por que escucharon que allí podrían aprender nuevas tecnicas, que equivocados que estaban. al perecer en la aldea las mujeres eran las que lideraban y tenían la idea de que los hombres son inferiores a ellas.

-papa no me gusta este lugar, las mujeres nos observa como si fuera un bicho o algo así-dijo sintiéndose incomodo por las miradas

-no eres el único que esta incomodo hijo, pero vinimos hasta aquí porque nos dijeron que podríamos aprender nuevas técnicas y si no es así nos largamos de este lugar –dijo su padre

En eso se dirigieron donde supuestamente estaba la líder del lugar. al llegar los recibió una mujer anciana que a la vista parecía ser un chaman o algo así ,la anciana se presento como la líder de la aldea de mujeres y luego de las presentaciones el padre de kirito empezó a discutir con la señora durante unos minutos ,aunque kiriro no entendía algunas cosas que decían pero llego a entender claramente lo que dijo aquella señora.

-los hombres no tendrían que practicar kung fu, está más claro que las mujeres de aquí son mejores en le kung fu que los hombres-dijo orgullosa la anciana

Cuando la anciana dijo eso kirito se enojo por aquellas palabras que la anciana había dicho .entonces se meto de una en la conversación y dijo…

-usted se equivoca, es todo lo contrario ustedes la mujeres son las más débiles en el kung fu –dijo enojado y siguió hablando

-es más puedo patearle el culo a cualquiera de ustedes-dijo con confianza

-así joven, entonces que te parece una pelea con la mejor guerrera que tenemos para demostrarte que estas muy equivocado-dijo la anciana también con confianza ya que para ella nadie podía vencer a su mejor guerrera

-si, es mas peleare ahora mismo-dijo kirito con más confianza

En eso las tres se fueron al centro de la aldea donde la anciana menciono que era la arena de peleas. su padre no interrumpió a su hijo cuando hablo con la líder de la aldea por que le molesto un poco lo que había dicho y también sabía que su hijo no iba perder en una pelea. Cuando legaron a la arena la anciana dijo que esperaran un poco para llamar a su guerrera. kirto al ver que la anciana estaba regresando con una chica de no mas de dieciochos años ,pero cuando estaba más cerca kirito no le pareció ver una mujer es mas lle pareció medio hombre con todos los músculos que mujer marimacho ,la mejor guerrero de la aldea al ver a su oponente dijo..

-honorable líder acaso quiere que yo pelee con ese insecto –dijo señalando a kirito

-si, demuéstrale que las mujeres somos mejores en el kung fu-le ordeno

Cuando terminaron de hablar ambos se dirigieron al centro de la arena, kirito no tenia miedo es mas está seguro que ganara, ambos se pusieron en posición de combate pero antes de comenzar la pelea su contrincante dijo…

-mas te vale que dures mucho tiempo ya que no me gusta luchar con insectos débiles como ustedes-dijo un poco dijo confiada al ver el aspecto de su oponente

-lo mismo va para ti marimacho-dijo burlándose de ella

Dicha esa burla la mujer guerrera ya no tenía la intención de pelear sino de romperles todos las huesos a aquel muchacho que se había burlado de ella .así la pelea comenzó ya que ella se abalanzo sobre kirito con la intención de terminarlo de un solo golpe pero el lo esquivo fácilmente haciendo que esta cayera al piso .

-eso es todo eres muy lento marimacho –dijo burlándose esquivando una patada de provenía de abajo

Y así entubo por un tiempo esquivando golpe tras golpes todo esto hizo que la arena se empezaron a juntar muchas mujeres del pueblo para ver el espectáculo que se levaba a cabo. Kirito seguía jugando con se contrincante pero había escuchado lo que su padre le había dicho.

-hijo deja de jugar con ella y termina de una vez-dijo su padre observando cómo esquivaba los golpe furiosos de aquella guerrera que no le podía acertar ningún golpe

-si papá ya termino -dijo despreocupado de los golpes que esquivaba

-DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI-grito ya furiosa atacando a kirito con la intención de matarlo de una vez por todas

Cuando la guerrera furiosa se acerco a kirito, este había desapareció en un movimiento muy rápido acertándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago Cuando esto paso la guerrera permaneció inmóvil hasta que se puso de rodillas sosteniendo su estomago por el intenso dolor que tenia, jadeando un poco lo último que dijo ella …

-mal..dito, me las pagar..-no logro completar lo que iba a decir ya que cayó inconsciente en medio de la arena

Esto sorprendió mucho a la anciana como había caído su mejor luchadora antes sus ojos por ese muchacho que de aspecto débil para ella. Esta victoria también sorprendió a todas las mujeres que estaban viendo ,pero luego se enojaron por lo que dijo aquel muchacho.

-esto fue demasiado fácil y así se hacen llamar ustedes las mejores en el kung fu valla chiste-dijo en voz alta apuntando a todas la mujeres y siguió hablando

-la verdad las mujeres son demasiado débiles, no tendrían que practicar el arte del kung fu-dijo en vos alta

Esto enfureció a la anciana y a las demás mujeres del pueblo por las burlas que esteban escuchando, haciendo que estas tuvieran la intensión de molerles los huesos a aquel ingrato que se había burlado de ella, pero la líder ya tuvo un mejor castico que una simple golpiza. Con eso ella estiro su brazo deteniendo a las mujeres con intención de golpear al muchacho y dijo…

-ya que piensa que las mujeres son muy débiles te castigare con una maldición en la cual te convertirás en una mujer con el agua fría-dijo señalando a kirito y con la otra mano sosteniendo un extraño objeto que brillaba con una palabra de un lenguaje extraño que recitaba

-ahora vete de mi aldea antes de que cambie de opinión-dijo alegándose del lugar

-bueno hijo nos tenemos que ir ya que no somos bienvenidos aquí-le dijo su padre señalando las miradas de muerte que tenían las mujeres

No lo dudo n un segundo y salieron de aquel lugar. En su camino decidieron descansar un rato cerca de un rio ya que estaba oscureciendo.

-papá me voy a refrescar en el rio ya que sude mucho en la pelea-le dijo a su padre

-estás seguro de eso, no escuchaste la que dijo esa anciana-dijo su padre preocupado

-esa anciana está loca no te preocupes-dijo para después clavarse un chapuzón en el agua fría del rio

Cuando salió del rio sintió algo muy diferente en su cuerpo ,se sentía como si su pecho le pesara mas….

-QUE ES ESTO-grito mirando sus pechos pero también sintió que algo le faltaba en eso llevo lentamente su mano a su entrepierno, cuando noto que ya no estaba** (saben a lo que me refiero).**

**-**AHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito con todas sus fuerzas con vos de mujer .

**Fin de flashback**

Cuando termino de recordar ese terrible día vio que ya había pasado la lluvia dejando en el cielo un hermoso arcoíris , ya calmado el clima se dispuso a seguir el camino donde provenía el humo de la chimenea que había visto por última vez.

**Continuara….**

**Bueno he aquí otro capítulo de la historia de kirito, como la vez anterior disfruto mucho escribiendo esta historia ,como siempre perdón por la falta de ortografía y dejen también sus criticas para in mejorando de a poco**

**Gracias por leer esta historia :'D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola lectores de fanfic aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Quería comentarles que con el asunto de la escuela no voy a tener tiempo para seguir escribiendo pero aun asi voy a tratar de hacer tiempo para seguir escribiendo ;) **

**Capitulo 3:La Heroína del Pueblo**

Kirito empapado o mejor dicho empapada de pies a cabeza en su forma maldita llegaba a lo que parecía ser un pueblo que no estaba en sus mejores condiciones, al adentrarse vio allí muchos animales de distintas especies viviendo allí , pero al ver como estos vivía la tigresa blanca pensaba…

-que deprimente-pensaba kirito con tristeza por las condiciones que Vivian los pobladores

Se notaba la pobreza que estaban pasando , pero también se notaba que tenían miedo ya que algunos al verla se escondían en sus casas.

-a que le tendrán miedo, ni que fuese una especie de monstruo-pensaba pero al instante se le fue ese pensamiento al ver que algunos conejos, cerdos y demás estaban bebiendo

-debe ser un bar, allí podre saber que a pasado en este lugar-se dijo a si mismo dirigiéndose al bar

Al entrar algunos bebedores dejaron de hablar para mirar fijamente a la tigresa blanca que se dirigía a la barra.

-¿qué le puedo servir señorita?-dijo un cerdo limpiando un vaso con un trapo

A kirito la palabra "señorita "no le gustaba ni un poco pero aun así se limito a seguir hablando.

-no gracias, lo que quiero es saber que le paso a su pueblo para que este así-dijo kirito

Al preguntar esto el cerdo suspiro y se puso triste al recordar como su pueblo llego a estar en estas condiciones de pobreza

-de verdad quieres saberlo jovencita –dijo sirviéndose un trago.

Kirito asintió con la cabeza

-para serte sincero hace un año atrás este lugar tenía un futuro muy prometedor hasta que llegaron ellos-dijo con amargura

-¿quiénes son ellos? –pregunto kirito

-ellos son lobos bandido que siempre trajeron problemas al pueblo saqueándolo cada día y para ser peor son demasiados los que forman esa banda de delincuentes-dijo tomando su bebida para luego seguir mencionando todas las fechorías de esta banda les hicieron a todos

Kirito al escuchar esto apretaba su pata con mucha fuerza ni el dolor lo calmaba su enojo por todo el sufrimiento que estos bandidos le hiso a todos los que Vivian pacíficamente .En ese instante ocho lobos ingresaban al bar los ciudadano que estaban bebiendo salieron del bar por el temor que los lobos les hicieran daño. Pero kirito seguía en la barra como si nada.

-tú, trae vividas para mí y mis amigos y que sea rápido-le ordeno uno de ellos y por su voz ya estaba aconstrumbado a mandar de esa forma

señor enseguida-dijo asustado el cerdo sirviéndole sus tragos

-así me gusta bien obedientes, no se preocupen hoy invita la casa-dijo en voz alta haciendo que sus amigos brindaran por eso. Al estar bebiendo notaron que una tigresa blanca estaba sentada en la barra.

-vez lo que veo yo-dijo un de los lobos

-si y tiene unas buena curvas –mirando a kirito con ojos lujuriosos

En eso dos de ellos se acerca a la tigresa para divertirse un rato con ella según ellos pensaban

-hola preciosa, te gustaría divertirte un rato-dijo en un tono no muy cortes, pero kirito no dijo nada

-valla si es tímida, vamos a divirtiendo un rato quieres-dijo el otro lobo apoyando su pata en la barra.

Kirito se enojaba con cada segundo que pasaba hasta que simplemente no pudo evitarlo

-¡no¡ y mas les vale largarse de aquí antes de que les patee tan fuerte sus traseros que no lo volverán a sentir-dijo kirito muy enojada

-valla no me esperaba eso pero no es como si te lo estuviera preguntando-dijo uno de ellos agarrándole el brazo a kirito para que después este saliera volando hacia la pared por un buen puñetazo en su cara y al otro pegándole en su estomago para seguir con un puñetazo en la barbilla dejando a los dos noqueados al instante .

-se los tiene bien merecidos –dijo kirito en voz alta

Sus amigo no dudaron ni un segundo tirando la mesa con bebidas y todo para matar a aquella tigresa de blando que había noqueado a dos de ellos. kirito se puso en posición de pelea para asi esquivar y contraatacando cada ataque que recibía ,para kirito era un juego de niños luchar con estos bandidos pero estaba enojado por lo que habían hecho .como también por tratarlo como cualquier mujer y no le gustaba lo segundo no señor.

En un movimiento rápido les patio sus traseros fuera del bar haciendo que todos salieran a ver qué ocurría.

-más le vale no volver jamás ya que la próxima mes no seré tan suave con ustedes-dijo kirito

Los lobos asustados de la tigresa de blanco huyeron diciendo al final de su salida….

-esto no a terminado volveremos con toda la banda para destruir este pueblo miserable-dijo huyendo

Esto preocupo un poco a kirito pero se olvido del asunto por un momento por todas las miradas que recibía.

-es..esto es..-no pudo completar lo que iba a decir ya que todos los pobladores la aclamaban, aclamaban a su heroína que por fin hecho a eso bandidos

-ehh esperen un momento, no escucharon lo que dijeron regresaran con todos sus amigos y yo no puedo pelear contra cuarenta o cincuenta a la vez-dijo en voz alta para que todos escucharan

Esto hiso que todos perdieran esa alegría del momento.

-pero tengo una idea, si trabajamos todos junto podremos hacerles frente y rambien que nunca más vuelvan a intimidarlos-dijo kirito con tono de liderazgo

La mayoría dudaban si podían hacer algo contra los lobos, pero uno hubo que grito

-ELLA TIENE RAZON NO PODEMOS ESTAR MAS TIEMPO ASI-dijo un ganso

-Si HAY QUE HASER ALGO AL RESPECTO –dijo una coneja

En ese instante todos se pusieron descuerdo para así ponerle punto final a estos delincuentes escucharon la idea de la tigresa blanca

-ya que están de acuerdos este es el plan-dijo en voz alta

**Tres horas después**

Cerca de la entrada del pueblo se podía ver aproximadamente unos cuarenta y ochos lobos incluyendo a su líder

-este es aquel lugar en que los hacharon a patadas.-dijo señalando al pueblo en frente

-si esa maldita gatita nos golpeo muy duro, pero seguro que huyo asustada cuando le dije que regresaría con toda la banda-dijo riéndose como un desquiciado.

Con eso dicho entraron al pueblo notaron que no estaba nadie y todas las casas y los puestos estaban cerrando, pero su atención se centro en cierta felina sentada con los brazos cruzados como si estuviera esperando algo.

-los estaba esperando-dijo poniéndose de pies

-¡TU¡ -dijo el lobo con moretones en el rostro por lo del bar

Kirito ignoro todos los insulto que decía el lobo con rabia y se limito a decir..

-les pido lo más amable posible que se vallan y nunca vuelvan a aparecer por este lugar-dijo como se fuera nada.

El líder tiro al lobo en el piso que no paraba de maldecir, un poco irritado con la palabras de la tigresa se puso en el frente de su banda y dijo..

-quien te crees para darnos ordenes, no eres más que una felina con grandes delanteras contra todos nosotros no tienes oportunidad de ganar-dijo muy confiado

-¿estas seguro de eso?- pregunto kirito con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Dalo por seguro-dijo irritado por cómo le contestaba kirito

-y yo que quería hacerlo por las buenas –dijo seguido de un suspiro

-¡TODOS AHORA¡- grito kirito

Al instante todos las ventanas de los alrededores de los bandidos se abrieron de golpe para que después saliera agua caliente (no hirviendo ) sobre todos los lobos asiendo que estos gritaran de dolor por la irritación en sus rostros y esa fue la señal que esperaban ,todas las puerta se abrieron y salieron todos los aldeanos con trincheras, palos, piedras y otras cosas más para enfrentarse a los lobos ,obvio que kirito no se quedo de brazos cruzado y al primero que se dirigió a golpear fue a aquel lobo que lo maldijo de pies a cabeza.

- NO OTRA VEZ NO-grito el lobo

-O SIIIIIII-grito kirito saltando para después patearle la cara mandándolo a volar y seguir con la lucha que se libraba

Al paso de un minuto la batalla había terminado con todos los lobos llenos de moretones por todas partes, los aldeanos prosiguieron a atar uno por uno a los lobos para poder llevarlos a prisión para que finalmente paguen sus crímenes

-no lo puedo creer, por fin pudimos hacerles frente y derrotarlos-dijo en voz alta un rinoceronte

-si y todo es gracias a nuestra heroína-dijo un ganso en voz alta con admiración

-bueno, no es na..-no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que los aldeanos la levantaron de los pies para tirarla hacia arriba una y otra vez gritando

NUESTRA HEROÍNA, NUESTRA HEROÍNA-todos gritaban con alegría

**Dos horas después**

Luego de todos los incidentes los lobos fueron encerrados y todo al mundo estaba muy alegre, se notaba mucho el cambio positivo ya que antes era un pueblo que no tenia vida, pero ahora todos el pueblo había recuperado esa alegría perdida que antes tenian. Hasta vio por primera vez a los niños jugando sin preocuparse por los lobos.

Tres niños se le acercaron y kirito sonrió cuando los vio

-hola señorita heroína-dijeron los tres niños muy alegres de estar cerca de kirito

-hola niños como están –dijo kirito con una sonrisa

-bien ya que ahora si podemos salir a jugar cuando queramos-dijo un pequeño ganso

-sí, y si no fuera por el pelaje de color blanco diría que es igual que tigresa-dijo una conejita con admiración en sus ojos

-¿Quién es tigresa?-pregunto un cerdito

-¿Qué? ,no sabes quién es tigresa-dijo la conejita

Kirito le dio curiosidad esto mas si lo que dijo la conejita era que había otra tigresa como ella pero con distinto color en su pelaje así que siguió escuchando.

-Tigresa es una maestra en el kung fu y es la mejor entre los cinco furiosos –dijo con con unos pequeños detalles de los maestros

Kirito le intereso saber más de estos cinco furiosos, su instinto le decía que encontraría respuestas con estos maestros .kirito se agacho para esta en la altura de la conejita y le pregunto dónde estaban estos maestros del kung fu pero ella no savia donde estaban aun así le dijo que su papi sabe donde se encuentran señalando a un conejo adulto. Con eso se despidió de los tres niños con una sonrisa y se dirigió a hablar con el señor conejo.

-hola en que le puedo servir señorita –dijo pero al ver mejor con quien estaba hablando se puso un poco nervioso.

-¿quisieras que me digieras donde estas estos cincos furiosos? –pregunto kirito

-Ahh los cinco furiosos, ellos viven en el valle de la paz-le respondió el conejo

-¿y donde esta exactamente el valle de la paz?-le pregunto de nuevo kirito

El conejo al escuchar esa pregunta le entrego un mapa donde le indica como ir al valle de la paz como agradecimiento por lo que había hecho por todos

-muchas gracias por ayudarme pero lo molestaría con otra cosa-dijo la tigresa blanca

-si dime-dijo el señor conejo

-me podría dar agua caliente-le pidió con amabilidad

El conejo no sabía por qué le pedía agua caliente pero en un minuto le entrego una pava con agua hirviendo y se confundió cuando empezó a poner el agua hirviendo en una especie de cilindro de metal con extraños dibujos.

-gracias por todo, adiós –se despedía para después dirigirse al valle de la paz

Al estar a punto de salir del pueblo miro para atrás para ver por última vez todo el pueblo entero con una sonrisa para después partir al valle de la paz.

Algunos aldeanos vieron como se marchaba su salvadora y se digieron

-espero que algún día vuelva de nuevo-dijo una cabra mirando como de a poco desaparacia la felina

Todos asistieron con la cabeza

Si algún volverá ya que ella es, LA HEROÍNA DEL PUEBLO

**Continuara…..**

**Uff .. como siempre gracias por leer esta historia y ya sé que soy repetitivo pero voy a seguir diciendo que sigo disfrutando escribiendo esta historia .saludos a todos**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola lectores de fanfic aquí les traigo la continuación .lamento la tardanza se me rompió la pantalla de la laptop y estuve buscando por cuatro días el repuesto para poder repararlo ,ahora si puedo seguir escribiendo así que vamos allá **

**Capitulo 4: El Valle de la Paz**

Ya habían transcurrido cuatros horas desde que kirito salvo al pueblo del sol, se entero de como se llamaba ya que algunos aldeano decían que ahora su pueblo brillaba como tal era su nombre. En el camino se dispuso a descansar un poco ya que hace horas que caminaba para poder llagar al tal valle de la paz .

-mmm , tendría que volver a la normalidad en esta forma no es muy cómodo que digamos-dijo por el pequeño dolor de espalda a causa de sus pechos.

Kirito se sentó en una roca y abrió la mochila para sacar un pequeño termo de su mundo para luego sacarle la tapa y verter el contenido de agua caliente sobre su cabeza para que después sintiera el cambio volviendo a su forma original.

-que bueno es ser yo mismo –dijo kirito aliviado por volver a su forma de nacimiento

Ya cambiado se agacho para agarra el pequeño termo que se le había caído al suelo .una vez que lo tenía en sus patas miraba el termo recordando como un pequeño accidente supo que el agua caliente lo volvia a la normalidad

**Flashback hace un año**

**-**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito kirito con todas sus fuerzas por el repentino cambio en su cuerpo a causa del agua fría del rio

-qué demonios me paso -dijo kirito en voz alta aun impactado por el cambio de genero

Su padre también estaba asombrado del repentino cambio de su hijo de un muchacho de aspecto robusto a una muchacha bella ,pero se le notaba que tenía muy buen físico gracias al entrenamiento de tantos años. Al ver que su hijo no paraba de maldecir intento calmarlo.

-como quieres que me calme, acaso no vez que me he convertido en una mujer-le dijo a su padre señalándose sus pechos.

-si tiene razón, pero seguro habrá una forma de que vuelvas a la normalidad-dijo su padre haciendo que su hijo se calmara un poco.

-espero que así sea ,no me gustaría quedarme toda la vida de esta forma –dijo kirito a lo bajo viendo que su ropa le quedaba un poco grande y un poco ajustado en su pecho

Su padre no escucho lo último que había dicho kirito . Así que después de un día agotador se dispusieron a dormir en carpas individuales .luego de una semana caminando por tierras poco prometedoras habían llagado a un pueblo para reponer provisiones , kirito se puso muy enojado e incomodo por como los hombres le gritaban lo bella que era cuando caminaba. Una vez reunido todas las cosas para poder seguir su viaje se fueron a un pequeño restaurante para comer, cuando llegaron sus platos empezaron a comer pero kirito comía con cara deprimida.

-hijo no estés deprimido ya verás que encontraremos una forma u otra de que vuelvas otra vez a ser hombre-dijo su padre en un intento de animar a kirito

Kirito no respondió y siguió comiendo su comida. Estaba muy distraído a causa de lo que le avía pasado que no percibió que atrás de el la camarera con un te caliente en una bandeja se había tropezado con una silla haciendo que se callera al piso y el te volara hacia la cabeza de kirito. Lo siguiente que sintió aparte del te caliente sobre su cabeza era esa misma sensación que en el rio, mientras agarraba una servilleta para limpiarse vio que su padre lo miraba asombrado.

-¿que sucede papá?-pregunto kirito ya que su padre lo señalaba con expresión de asombro

-h..hijo volviste a la normalidad-dijo su padre asombrado como un simple te caliente lo cambio de vuelta

Al segundo que su padre le hablo se examino y se dio cuenta que era hombre de vuela, esto lo puso muy feliz por dentro .pero miro a su entorno como la persona miraban como aquella bella chica se convirtió en un chico.

-e..esto…-dijo nervioso kirito

-_piensa kirito, piensa kirito, a ya se-_pensaba lo más rápido posible

-esto, les agradezco que hayan visto mi actuación-dijo kirito nervioso esperando que todos se creyeran la escusa que invento lo más rápido posible

Al terminar de decir eso todos volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo pensando que la actuación del muchacho era muy extraña

-uff , de la que me salve –dijo aliviado ya que nadie le prestaba atención para poder así limpiar el desastre de su cabeza

Mientras kirito se limpiaba su padre pensaba con lo que ocurrió hace un minuto y se dio cuenta el factor de la maldición de su hijo

-hijo creo que ya tengo una idea de cómo funciona tu maldición-le dijo a kirito obteniendo asi todo la atención de este

-¿Cómo funciona mi maldición papá?-le pregunto con mucha curiosidad a su padre

-lo que descubrí es que el agua fría te conviertes en mujer tal como la dijo la extraña anciana del pueblo que visitamos por última vez, y con el agua caliente regresas a tu forma de nacimiento seguro que la anciana no lo menciono como parte de su venganza para que te desesperes como lo hiciste antes-le explico a kirito haciendo que este entendiera cada palabra que decía.

Kirito recordó como en aquel pueblo de mujeres venció a su mejor guerrera y se arrepentia como se burlo de todas ella. y seguro que la anciana ni siquiera amenazándole de muerte le diría como deshacer la maldición ya que es muy orgullosa. Una vez terminado de comer agarraron las provisiones que habían comprado y siguieron con su viaje

**Fin Flashback**

Una vez guardado el termo en la mochila reviso el mapa por última vez para podre ver si seguía en la dirección correcto .una vez visto que seguía el camino correcto guardo el mapa y siguió caminando ya que le faltaba poco para llegar.

**Palacio de Jade**

Un panda rojo estaba sentado bajo un árbol con los ojos cerrados disfrutando su tranquilidad mientras tocando unas notas suaves con su flauta creando aun más tranquilidad de lo que ya había. mientras este disfrutaba de su tranquilidad se podían ver cinco figuras en los alrededores del panda rojo que se escondían para poder golpearlo con la guardia baja ,al notar que este estaba distraído las cincos figuras se abalanzaron todos a la vez para golpear al panda rojo, sin embargo, este fue capaz de sentir su ataque antes que lo alcanzara. El bloqueo y esquivo cada uno de sus golpes con su flauta, el panda rojo se defendía con poco cincos atacantes siguieron tratando de acertarle un golpe pero el panda rojo siempre estaba un paso por adelantes de ellos, de repente todos se detuvieron ,los cincos atacantes respiraban con dificultad execto el panda rojo que se encontraba en medio de ellos.

Los cincos atacantes resultaron ser grulla, mantis, mono, víbora y cincos furiosos, protectores del valle de la paz . El panda rojo no era otro que su maestro, el maestro shifu

Shifu recrimino a cada uno de ellos individualmente, diciéndoles que le faltaban, pero sus enseñanzas fueron interrumpidas por un mensajero para informar que el maestro Oogway lo quería ver.

Shifu corrió hacia la sala de guerreros, donde su maestro le esperaba. Los criados abrió la puerta una vez que vieron a Shifu, quien corrió junto a ellos y patinó hasta detenerse y calmarse para controlar su respiración antes de dirigirse a su amaestro.

-¿maestro Oogway, me has llamado?¿pasa algo malo?-dijo shifu preocupado y con respeto en sus palabras

Frente a él, un caparazón de tortuga grande de pie en la cima de su bastón personal y lentamente, balanceándose ante la tortuga comenzó a moverse mientras lentamente bajó su bastón y se dirigirse al panda rojo

-¿Por qué debe pasar algo malo para que yo pudiera ver a mi viejo amigo-dijo la tortuga viejo maestro, confundiendo a Shifu.

-así que…¿no pasa nada?-dijo shifu aun confundido

-Bueno... Yo no he dicho eso tampoco-respondió Oogway mientras caminaba lentamente hacia las velas y comenzó a soplar. . . . . uno a la vez, tomar una respiración profunda mientras mira a Shifu, cuya ceja temblaba. Como no quería perder más tiempo, shifu no quería perder mas tiempo y con un empujo de sus manos apago todas las velas

-decía-dijo shifu esperando que su maestro siguiera hablando

-tuve una visión…..-Oogway dijo acercándose a su amigo

-Tai Lung volverá-dijo Oogway viendo la expresión de terror que tenia su amigo

Shifu al escuchar la terrible visión de su maestro, muchos recursos horribles le llegaron a la cabeza de cómo Tai Lung destruía el valle de la paz porque le negaron el derecho de ser el guerrero dragón

-¡Eso es imposible!, el está en prisión-dijo se limito a mirarlo con cara de omnisciente

-nada es imposible-respondio la vieja tortuga viendo como shifu llamo a su mensajero diciéndole que doblegara todo en la prisión para que su ex alumno no se escapase de allí

-tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que el llega al valle de la paz para que el cumplir su venganza-dijo shifu con pánico sin saber qué decir a continuación. La tortuga sólo dejó escapar un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza y se dirijio hacia el estanque dentro de la sala

-Tu mente es como el agua mi amigo, cuando se agita, se hace difícil de ver- dijo para despues poco a poco, el viejo maestro puso su bastón en la parte superior del agua y tocó ligeramente, causando una onda en el agua, mostrando la reflexión de un dragón sosteniendo un pergamino en ella boca:.

- Pero si se permite que se asiente, su mente se vuelve clara-dio Oogway

-el pergamino del dragón-dijo shifu en un susurro

-Ya es hora- anunció Oogway

-¿Estás seguro de maestro?- preguntó el panda rojo con algunas dudas. La tortuga viejo miró a shifu con certeza.

-si viejo amigo el único que puede derrotar a Tai Lung es el guerrero dragón-termino por decir su maestro

**Valle de la Paz**

Kirito v se encontraba en la entrada del valle de las paz ,el estaba admirando toda la ciudad por todas sus estructura, al entrar más adentro ya supo porque tenía el nombre era un lugar pacifico donde todos convivían en armonía

-_qué lugar más tranquilo_-pensó kirito aun observando todo a su alrededor mientras caminaba

Mientras seguía caminando su estomago le empezó a reclamar la falta de alimentos y empeso a ver si había un restaurante o algo y en eso vio un lugar donde servían fideos con la receta secreta

-mmm, bueno me interesa su anuncio de fideos con receta secreta-dijo a lo bajo para después dirigirse allí

**Dentro de la Tienda de Fideos**

Dentro de una tienda de fideos, había un montón de ruido y estruendo proveniente de la segunda planta. Mirando el interior, había un oso panda vistiendo pantalones cortos marrones usados con calcetines y sandalias corriendo alrededor de su cuarto, tratando de hacer que se vea limpio como sea posible sin dañar ninguna mercancía que posee de los Cinco Furiosos, sobre todo siendo muy cuidadoso cuando limpiaba su ventana donde tenía sus posesiones más preciadas, las figuras de acción de los Cinco Furiosos.

-PO-alguien había gratado desde abajo

-Llegas tarde al trabajo-dijo la misma voz

-YA VOY-grito po mientras corría escaleras abajo, haciendo que este tropezara con sus propios pies, como acabo rodando por las escaleras hasta que se estrello sobre el suelo

-Lo siento papá- murmuró Po mientras se levantaba en cuclillas, debido que el lugar es demasiado pequeño para Po

-lo siento no hará fideos po-dijo un ganso con el nombre del señor ping

-si papá-dijo po poniéndose a trabajar como todos los días

KIrito había entrado al restaurante de fideo sentándose en unas de todas las mesas que estaban libres, el había ordenado la sopa de fideos con la receta secreta a un ganso presentándose como el señor ping. Habían pasado minutos de espera de la cocina salió un panda regordete con varios tazones de humeantes fideos .entrego algunos de los tazones a diferentes mesas pero luego le llamo la atención cuando un conejo colgó un cartel en el restaurante y se fue .el panda parecía sorprendido y emocionado cuando estobo leyendo el cartel colgado en el restaurante

-EL MAESTRO OoGWAY ELEGIRA AL GUERRERO DRAGON –grito po emocionado para luego decirle a cada uno que se llevara su sopa y fueran a ver que uno de los cincos furiosos seria el siguiente guerrero dragón, pero cuando llego hasta un tigre blanco le sorprendió su pregunta

-¿disculpa me podría decir quiénes son los cincos furiosos?-pregunto kirito ya que lo único que savia de ellos es que son cincos maestros del kung fu

-¿COMO QUE NO SAVES QUIENES SON?, ellos son los más barbaros en el kung fu,y también los protectores del valle de la paz-dijo el panda con admiración

-bueno..¿y que es eso que elegirán al guerrero dragón?-le pregunto al panda

-ehh..no sé exactamente-dijo rascándose atrás de la cabeza haciendo que kirito tuviera un gota de sudor en la cabeza

A kirito le empezó a agradar mucho el simpático panda y lo infantil que era al estar hablando de sus héroes y de lo espectaculares que eran y eso se puso a reír derramando pequeñas lagrimas de alegría ,esto hizo que el panda dejara contar lo barbaros que eran los cincos furiosos.

-sabes eres muy gracioso, ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto kirito limpiándose una lagrima del ojo

- ¿mi nombre?, me llamo po-dijo po

-y yo me llamo kirito, un gusto en conocerte-dijo este extendiéndole la pata en señal de saludo para que po hiciera lo mismo

-bueno que te parece si vamos a ver quién de los cinco será el guerrero dragón y saber de qué se trata todo esto-dijo kirito hacendó que po se emocionara como hace un rato como cuando hablaba de sus ídolos.

-eso significa un si-dijo kirito levantándose del asiento para irse por la entrada del restaurante seguido por po .cuando estos ya estaban a punto de salir el señor ping llamo a po trayendo un carrito de fideos

-po te olvidas del carrito de los fideos ,el valle entero estará allí y tu le venderás fideos a todo el mundo-dijo el señor ping entregándole el carrito

-vender fideos….papá he pensado que tal vez-dijo po dudando

-si-dijo su padre mirándolo a los ojos

-que tal vez, me lleve también el pan de ajo ,si no se van a echar a perder-dijo po haciendo que su padre se alegrase por cómo su hijo se interesaba en el negocio familiar

Una vez fuera del restaurante los caminaban hacia el palacio de jade donde se veía como todos la multitud se dirigía allí, kirito tuvo un par de dudas al ver la charla de padre e hijo aunque le costaba un poco creer que un ganso tuviera un panda como hijo.

-po puedo hacerte una pregunta-dijo kirito llamando la atención de este

Si , claro-dijo po llevando el carrito de fideo

-¿Qué le ibas a decir a tu padre en realidad?-pregunto haciendo que po se detuviese

-bueno para serte sincero, mi padre quiere que yo me haga cargo del negocio familiar, me encanta cocinar fideos y todo eso pero me gustan otras cosas

-¿y que es eso que más te gusta?-pregunto kirito pero este ya tenía una idea de lo que era cuando el panda se puso en una posición no muy buena que digamos y dijo….

-¡nada más ni nada menos que el kung fu!-dijo en voz alta cosa que no paso desapercibido por algunos que pasaban haciendo que se rieran del panda

Po después de que se le pasase la emoción del momento vio que algunos se reían de el y también espero que su nuevo amigo se riese también de el ,aunque se sorprendió un poco al ver que no se estaba riéndose como los demás si no que le sonreía de forma alegre.

-con que kung fu ,y por qué no le dices a tu padre que te gusta el kung fu-dijo levándose ambas patas llevándolas atrás de la cabeza

-es porque….porque no quiero decepcionarlo –dijo po bajando la cabeza

-yo no diría eso ,es mas todo lo contrario, por como vi a tu padre no diría que se sienta decepcionado –dijo kirito volviendo a caminar

Po al escuchar aquellas palabras de su nuevo amigo se alegro, conversando con el tigre blanco se notaba que era una buena persona

-y dime po estoy casi seguro que te gusta el kung fu por los cincos furiosos ¿no?-dijo riéndose entre dientes por como po se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado

Ya que hablamos de kung fu ,¿por qué no lo practicas?-dijo kirito

-nada mas mírame que maestro va a entrenar a un panda como yo-dijo po agarrándose su estomago

-pues yo podría enseñarte, si quieres-dijo kirito esperando su respuesta

-en serio, sabes kung fu-dijo po pero kirito no le contesto con palabras si no con un movimiento rápido para sus ojos había partido por la mitad a cinco sandias de un puesto cercano cosa que el dueño del puesto gritaba quien había sido el que daño su mercancía

-eso responde a tu pregunta-dijo kirito mientras po le decía lo genial que era su movimiento y acepto con gusta la oferta de que lo entrene

-bien, después de que terminemos de ver a quien elige al guerrero dragón iremos a entrenar-termino por decir ya que habían llegado a una extensa escalera ,kirito no tenia problema con las escaleras pero po es otra que después de unos cuantos minutos de subir las escaleras con el carrito ,pero cuando vieron que las puertas cerraban dejaron el carrito de fideos en el medio de las escaleras y corrieron para legar antes que las puertas se cerrasen y cuando estaban a punto de llegar las puertas se le cerraron haciendo que ambos chocaran sus rostros con la puerta

-abran la puerta –dijo po golpeando la puerta pero tuvo mala suerte porque también se escuchaban golpes de tambor haciendo que nadie lo escuche .kirito vio como po apenas pudo alcanzar una pequeña ventana para ver mejor, pero este se cayó, después se fue hacia la puerta y empezó a mirar por un pequeño orificio y retrocedía mirando hacia arriba

-¡cuidado po!-dijo kirito agarrando a po para que no se callera por las escaleras

-gracias amigo –le agradeció po y siguió intentando varias veces, kirito si quisiese podía saltar para llagar al otro lada pero no lo hizo porque le pareció gracioso como po siguió intentando poder ver a sus ídolos, pero se preocupo cuando po estaba sentado en una silla con centenares de fuegos artificiales con un fosforo prendido en la maño en la mano

Dentro del palacio el maestro Oogway levanto la pata haciendo que todos se callaran al instante

-percibo que el guerrero dragón está entre nosotros-dijo Oogway cerrando los ojos

Shifu izo un gesto a su alumno para que estos se pusieran en fila en el centro de la arena

-ciudadanos del valle de la paz, el maestro Oogway va a elegir al guerrero dragón-dijo shifu en voz alta

Mientras tanto afuera po había encendido los fuegos artificiales ,kirito intento detenerlo pero no lo consiguió ,lo único que logro fue alcanzar una de las patas de la silla cuando este empezó a elevarse por los cielos, mientras subía se le resbalo la mono haciendo que este callera y po siguiera subiendo

- NO OTRA VEZ -grito por los aires aterrizando en el medio de la arena por suerte no había caído como cuando llego a este mundo

-_bueno, por lo menos no aterrice como la ultima vez_-penso kirito un poco aliviado por el éxito de su aterrizaje, pero pensó muy rápido cuando sintió un enorme peso encima de el aplastándolo para que después su visión se volviera negro

Po comenzó a agitarse cuando abrió los ojos, su visión era borrosa cuando vio a los cinco furiosos. Cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras trataba de enfocar su vista mientras gira, sólo para terminar mirando al Maestro Oogway señalándole con el dedo

-oh ,oh lo siento-dijo po disculpándose- solo quería ver al guerrero dragón-

-mis disculpa pero yo no estoy apuntando hacia usted…sino por debajo de usted-dijo Oogway riéndose entre dientes

-¿debajo de mi?-po miro hacia el costado y vio una cola blanca con rallas negras que sobresalían

-KIRITO-grito po mientras rápidamente se levanto y vio a su nuevo amigo sentarse para poder recuperar el oxigeno perdido

-po tienes que dejar de comer tantos fideos-dijo kirito mientras lentamente se puso de pies ,aun mareado por la falta de aire se giro un poco solo para ver que el maestro Oogway lo estaba señalando

-umm..¿por qué me esta señalando?-pregunto kirito

-que interesante-dijo Oogway ignorando la pregunta

-maestro Oogway, ¿usted me estaba señalando a mi?-tigresa pregunto ya que estaba detrás de kirito

-a el –confirmo Oogway. Kirito se limito a moverse de un lado a otro para que la vieja tortuga lo sugiera señalándolo con el dedo

-a ti-dijo Oogway usando su bastón para levantarle el brazo al tigre blanco-el universo nos a traído al guerrero dragón-

-¿QUE?-dijo kirito y po

-¿QUE?-dijeron los cincos furiosos

-¿QUE?-dijo shifu

Un gong se escucho y todos aplaudieron por su nuevo guerrero dragón .kirito tenía ni la mas mínima idea de lo que estaba asistentes bajaron por las escaleras con un vehículo elegante lo pusieron dentro del vehículo y lo llevaban al interior del palacio de jade

Mientras tanto shifu estaba discutiendo con su maestro

-maestro Oogway, espere, ese pulgoso felino no puede ser el guerrero dragón….-dijo el panda rojo, aunque susurro la ultima parte

-estaba apuntando a tigresa antes de que ese tigre blanco callera del cielo ,a sido un accidente-dijo shifu en un intento de cambiar la elección de su maestro

-no existen los accidentes- dijo Oogway mientras se alejaba de su amigo

Shifu no podía creer como aquel tigre le había quitado el titulo a unos de sus alumnos por accidentes

-perdónanos maestro, le hemos fallado –dijo tigresa en nombre de los cincos furiosos

-No, si para mañana ese tigre no a renunciado seré yo quien les haya defraudados

A metros de distancia, po estaba procesando lo que había visto, cuando se dio cuenta que su nuevo amigo era el guerrero dragón

-no lo puedo creer, kirito es el guerrero dragón, ¡eso sí que es increíble!-proclamo po mientras seguía a los ciudadanos a ver al guerrero dragón mientras los asistentes lo arrojaron a dentro del edificio cerrando las puertas

**Continuara…..**

**Bueno les quería agradecer por haber leio todo esto y también como siempre lamentos todas las faltas de ortografía y para aquellos que están interesados en seguir viendo esta historia me gustaría saber si quieren que haya emparejamientos mas adelante .**

**A y para serles sincero me siento muy orgulloso que el nuevo papa sea argentino ^_^**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos perdón por no publicar otro capítulo es que en todo este tiempo se me hacía imposible escribir y sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten **

**Capitulo 5:El regreso del mal**

Lejos del Valle de la paz, una prisión que fue tallada en el pico más inaccesible de las heladas montañas se encontraba allí desde hace muchos años, su único objetivo era mantener al único preso que casi había arrasado el Valle de la Paz, sólo para ser detenido por el Maestro Oogway. Se ha diseñado como la prisión más formidable jamás construida; completa con defensas elaboradas y mortales, mecanismos de autodestrucción y con un laberinto como camino desde la parte superior a la plataforma donde estaba el preso recluido.

El mensajero se acercaba volando a la entrada de la prisión y cuando llego se cayó cerca de dos guardias que lo apuntaban con lanzas

-esperen, esperen, traigo un mensaje…del maestro shifu-dijo el ganso con miedo

Los guardias se miraron y después le abrieron la enorme puerta. Cuando entro le entrego el mensaje al jefe de la prisión y a este no le gustaba lo que dacia el mensaje.

-¡que!, doblen la guardia, medidas especiales, su prisión tal vez no sea adecuada-dijo el rinoceronte cerrando el mensaje, el mensajero retrocedió con temor solo para chocar con cuatro guardias mas.

-dudas de mi prisión y de su seguridad-dijo el rinoceronte

-por supuesto que no, pero shifu si duda yo solo soy el mensajero-dijo con miedo

-pues te daré un mensaje para tu maestro shifu –dijo mas cerca para que entendiera bien el mensaje

-escapar de la prisión de Chorh-Gom es imposible –dijo empezando a caminar

el ganso asustado lo siguió y en su trayecto se asomo para ver que había más abajo y luego este fue asustado por un leve golpe en el hombro por el rinoceronte haciendo que este se asustase y también que se le cayera una pluma en las profundidades

-una entrada, una salida, mil guardias de elite y un solo prisionero-

-si. pero ese prisionero es Tai lung –dijo mirando a los alrededores para ver como los guardia lo miraban fijamente

Una vez terminado el hablar llegaron al a una especie de ascensor donde el jefe de la prisión les ordeno a los guardia cercano que bajasen el ascensor ,el ganso protestaba pero el rinoceronte se reía a carcajadas..una vez que llegaron adonde se encontraba el prisionero el ganso se quedo cerca del ascensor por temor mientras que el rinoceronte se acerco ordenando a los guardia que se pusieran en posición

-ehh basura, entérate Oogway va a entregara el pergamino del dragón y no va a ser a ti-se burlaba del leopardo encadenado

-alto lo va enfadar-dijo el ganso

-no te preocupes lo tengo bien controlado-dijo pisándole la cola a Tai Lung haciendo que el ganso tuviera una expresión de horror

-bueno ya es suficiente le diré a shifu que no tiene de que preocuparse-dijo volviendo al ascensor

-puedes estar seguro de eso –dijo alegándose del prisionero

Mientras ambos se iban Tai Lung había abiertos los ojos color sangre y en frente de el se encontraba una pluma que recogió con la cola y lo escondió esperando el momento de salir

**Palacio de Jade**

-esperen, tiene que ser un error-grito kirito

Al escuchar que no estaban los sirvientes del otro lado de la puerta empezó a explorar un poco donde se encontraba y se acerco a varias reliquias del lugar para ver mejor ya que estos le llamaban la atención y después de ver una que otra reliquia se pregunto

-¿Dónde estoy?-se pregunto a si mismo pero su pregunta fue respondida por un panda rojo que lo miraba de forma no muy amigable que digamos

-estas en la sala de guerreros, ¿de modo que tu eres el guerrero dragón?-dijo shifu con una falsa sonrisa

-si eso creo-respondió la pregunta

-estas equivocado ,no eres el guerrero dragón y nunca lo serás hasta que descubras el secreto del pergamino del dragón-dijo shifu señalando la figura de un dragón en el techo con un pergamino en su boca

-y por lo que veo usted no me lo dará fisilmente-dijo mientas contemplaba el dragón del techo

-veo que me entiendes muy bien , quiero aclarar una cosa tal vez Oogway te haya elegido pero cuando yo acabe contigo te arrepentirás de que te hayan elegido ,a quedado claro—dijo el panda rojo con un tono de voz amenazante

-esta mas que claro-kirito se limito a responder

-excelente no veo la hora de empezar-dijo shijo con una risa falsa

El maestro shifu le pidió que lo acompañara a la sala de entrenamiento y kirito nada mas lo siguió cuando legaron a las puertas se podía oír el ruido de que estaban entrenando ,una vez dentro de la sala de entrenamiento kirito observo como los cincos furiosos entrenaban en ellos se notaba lo habilidosos que eran pero termino de observar ya que había esquivado un proyectil inclinando la cabeza hacia la izquierda .

_-eso si que estuvo cerca-_pensó kirito

-empecemos-dijo shifu sin mas

-ahora, es que llegue hoy a la aldea y quería descansar un poco-dijo kirito acordándose de todas las horas que tuvo que caminar para llega al valle de la paz

-si ahora, a menos que Oogway se haya equivocado y tu no seas el guerrero dragón-le contesto shifu

Kirito hizo un leve suspiro y miro una vez más la sala de entrenamiento, después salto sobre los rodillos que giraban con algunos obstáculos en el camino mantuvo el equilibrio y esquivo todo los obstáculos, luego salto hacia sobre el caparazón de jade haciendo que este se tambaleara, pero en dos segundo el caparazón estaba inmóvil gracias al equilibrio de kirito. una vez mantenido el equilibrio se dirigió al ejercito de guerreros de madera donde pasaba estos giraban haciéndolos peligrosos aunque kirito no tuvo muchos problemas con los guerreros de maderas

-y por ultimo-se dijo a si mismo saltando en el campo ardiendo y velozmente evito todos las flamas aunque no se espero que todos las flamas salieran de todos los tubos a las vez ,pero por suerte en el último momento había salido fuera del campo ardiente evitando ser incinerado por las llamas

-¿y como lo hice?-dijo kirito aterrizando en frente de shifu y los cincos furiosos

Shifu no lo podía creer como el felino sarnoso pudo salir intacto y también lo bueno que era, eso no significaba que se rendiría para hacer que el tigre blanco renunciara

-hola es un placer conocerlos-saludo a los cincos furiosos que desde a principio estaban viéndolo, pero los otro no le devolvieron el saludo y también noto que la maestra tigresa lo miraba de una manera no muy agradable

-_y a esta que le pasa-_pensó kirito evitando la mirada que tenia tigresa

-bueno es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse-dijo shifu retirándose para que después en breve los cincos maestros también se retirasen del lugar

-_bueno, ni si quiera me devolvieron el saludo-_pensaba kirito, después se retiro de la sala de entrenamiento subió unas escaleras hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su habitación y de los cincos furiosos, cuando caminaba el piso de madera hacia unos pequeños crujidos al pisar, mientras se dirigía a su habitación una de las puerta se abrió para que después saliera tigresa dela habitación

-maestra tigresa no quería despertarla-dijo kirito lo más respetuoso posible

-tu no deberías estar aquí-dijo mirando a kirito de forma amenazante

-¿y por que no debó estar aquí exactamente según tu?-le pregunto directamente ya que sabia a que se refería tigresa

A tigresa la sorprendió como el tigre blanco le hizo una pregunta sin temor en sus palabras ya que ella estaba acostumbrada que todos menos shifu y los cincos le tuvieran miedo.

-por que un aficionado como tu es una deshonra para el kung fu y si aun te queda respeto por lo que somos y lo que hacemos tu a la amanecer te habrás ido-dijo entrando a su habitación cerrando las puertas

-_valla, que amargada_-pensó kirito

Por causa de la conversación con tigresa no tenía mucho sueño así que salió a dar una vuelta para despejar un poco la mente y ver un poco el palacio mientras caminaba vio un árbol de durazno a lo alto de una colina y se dirigió allí, una vez arriba tomo un durazno del árbol y se sentó en el borde de la colina admirando el cielo .cuando estaba comiendo el durazno una voz que provenía de atrás de el lo sorprendió

-oh, veo que has dado con el sagrado árbol de durazno de la sabiduría celestial-dijo el maestro Oogway mientras terminaba de subir los últimos escalones

- lo siento mucho maestro yo no tenía idea –kirito se disculpaba mientras se levanto y dejo el durazno en un costado

-no te preocupes, dime estas aquí porque te preocupa algo-dijo Oogway mientras este lo miraba esperando una respuesta

-yo preocupado-dijo kirito pero la vieja tortuga lo miro como si supiera que algo le preocupaba

Kirito vio que no le podía mentir a la vieja tortuga y además le agradaba así que decidió contar su preocupación y en un leve suspiro

-para serle sincero maestro, todo este asunto del guerrero dragón me tiene de los nervios y sin pensar que shifu y los cincos furiosos me detestan, además tengo muchos problemas que me tienen muy preocupado-dijo kirito mientras volvía a sentarse en el borde del acantilado

_-_sabes te preocupas mucho por lo que fue y por lo que será, ay un dicho el ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio sin embargo el hoy es un regalo por eso se le llama presente-dijo Oogway mientras se retiraba del lugar, pero antes de irse

-y una cosa más, no importa como sea por fuera lo más importante es cómo eres por dentro-termino por decir mientras con un suave golpe en el árbol se cayó un durazno en la pata de kirito

Esto había dejado un poco confuso a kirito acaso el sabia de su maldición, no podía ser posible si nadie lo había visto en la aldea en su forma maldita. Kirito se quedo un rato pensando por un rato más pero una vez que le llego el sueño se dispuso a ir a su habitación para dormir.

**Prisión de Chorh-Gom**

Mientras tanto el leopardo gris llego sigilosamente la pluma al parte superior del caparazón que no lo dejaba mover, en unos movimientos precisos con su cola había abierto el mecanismo que lo tenía oprimiendo y al segundo que sintió sus brazos destruyo al instante el caparazón de acero.

Todos los guardias se corrían para ponerse en sus respecto lugares, el mensajero se quiso ir para informarle a el maestro shifu pero el jefe de la prisión no lo dejaba salir. todos los guardia que estaban cerca del prisionero dispararon unas lanzas de dos metros ,pero el leopardo gris lo escobaba fácilmente y accidentalmente una de las lanzas había roto una esposa ,al instante que se libero de una mano Tai Lung rompió la otra esposa .

-¡Tai Lung esta libre!, déjeme tengo que informarle al maestro shifu-dijo el ganzo intentando zafarse del agarre del rinoceronte

-tú no le dirás nada, ni el tampoco-dijo el rinoceronte manteniendo quieto al mensajero

Cuando Tai Lung se libero empezó a subir piso tras piso, en cada piso se escuchaba los gritos de dolor de los guardias, todos los guardias le hacían frente pero estos caían como mosca, una vez que el leopardo llego donde se encontraba la única salido lo esperaban mas guardias en el medio de ellos se encontraba el jefe rinoceronte sosteniendo el ganso para que no se escapase

-ahora estamos bien muertos-dijo con mucho miedo el mensajero

-todavía no mi amigo, ¡ahora! –ordeno a uno de sus guardias, este disparo una flecha incendiaria hacia la parte superior de la prisión donde explotaron varios explosivos haciendo que enormes rocas cayeran, destruyendo así el puente .Tai Lung vio mientras caía una carga de explosivo que estaba encendida y de una forma ágil y veloz salto cada roca para asi subir unas vez que había alcanzado el explosivo este salto por encima de todos

-¿ahora si estamos muerto?-dijo el ganso cerrando los ojos

-si ahora si-respondió el rinoceronte viendo como Tai Lung lanzaba el explosivo.

La explosión hiso que todos salieran disparado por la puerta ,la gran mayoría estaban inconsciente y otros pasaron a mejor vida ,Tai Lung vio que el mensajero se movía y lo agarro por el cuello

-que bien que te halla enviado shifu, empezaba a creer que me habían olvidado,-dijo mientras el ganso tragaba

-vuela hasta allí y diles que el autentico guerrero dragón vuelve a casa-termino por decir soltando el ganso para que este saliera volando lo más rápido posible

**Continuara….**

**:P**


End file.
